


Steady Ticks and Violet Beats

by Midnightfalterings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Blade of Marmora AU, Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfalterings/pseuds/Midnightfalterings
Summary: After the death of his father at a very young age Keith and Krolia return to the Blade of Marmora, where Keith spends his childhood.The numbers on his wrist keep ticking downwards, people keep disappearing from his life. There's a lot to think about, including an alluring boy in blue armor.





	Steady Ticks and Violet Beats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've posted. But I got this idea and ended up writing out this fic in about a week. But I do have other klance goodies in the works as well!  
> Anyways- Enjoy!

_A timer on a person’s wrist signified the counting down until one met their other half. In unfortunate circumstances someone would be born with no timer, meaning they had no soulmate. Other Times people might experience their clock resetting, a sequence of jumbled numbers before they settled on zero, never beeping. This would signify the death of your soulmate, or an unexpected divergence in your path, meaning you would no longer find them._

_Once found a timer will begin to beep and buzz, a way of telling its owner to stop, that their soulmate was found._

_On the off chance one rejected the universe’s choice for them their timer could either reset, giving them a new chance, or disappear completely._

_However, if one accepted their soulmate, wholly and completely, their timer will fade into a grey, solidifying itself. Once grey, a timer will never change. It will never vanish or reset._

_The ideal ending._

 

<><><>

 

There was a running list of perks to growing up in the Blade that Keith kept in his head. They were made up of the smallest things. Like how he could get away with seconds at dinner and no one stopped him. He could climb on one of his various pseudo uncle’s shoulders and pretend he towered over even Kolivan. He could make faces at Thace over the holo screen when he called headquarters to update them and no one told him to stop, Thace would imitate the faces until Keith would giggle hard enough to fall off his mother’s lap. When he couldn’t sleep his mother would sit on his bed and tell him stories, about her travels or about his father. He’d learned to fight from a fairly young age and thus only grew more and more capable as the years went.

But as Keith grew that list dwindled to a handful of items.

Thace worked directly under Haggar and could no longer risk calling them.

Ulaz had gone into hiding after releasing a human prisoner from the empire.

His mother was stationed on a high security war ship, systems away and communication cut off.

Keith wasn’t allowed in the meeting rooms anymore.

He’d had to fight tooth and nail just to keep Yorak after finding her when passing the Quantum Abyss.

He hadn’t been allowed in the main hall when two members of the legendary Voltron came to form an alliance. The Black paladin and the lost Princess of Altea, Regris had informed him after the fact.

No amount of complaining to Kolivan had changed the older man’s mind. Keith held no authority. He couldn’t change anything about his place on the base.

Keith wasn’t allowed to see the Paladins of Voltron. The only humans he’d ever seen in space.

Keith had demolished a good amount of sparring partners in a fit of anger.

He thought he had good reason to be angry, despite Kolivan’s scolding over his explosive emotions.

It only seemed to grow worse as time went by.

He had no idea where his mother was, his only two father figures had both been declared deceased. His own grandfather wouldn’t allow him to interact with other humans. He was no longer allowed off-base.

He was effectively cut off from anyone who wasn’t physically present. He had no access to the other half of himself, no contact with the people who raised him.

It was safe to say Keith’s emotions going haywire was more than understandable.

But still Kolivan’s motto was drilled into his head.

“Put the mission above all else.”

 

<><><>

 

“Voltron is powerful but they still lack a Red Paladin.” Kolivan’s voice carried out the ajar door. Keith glanced at Yorak with furrowed brows. The two were camped out against the wall, praying they wouldn’t get caught eavesdropping.

“They’re unable to actually form Voltron with a lion in the hands of the Empire.” There was a pause through the room. “Has she secured her rank within the ship?”

“Yes. We have the whereabouts of the Red Lion and access codes to the hangar.” Kolivan’s reply came.

“Who will you be sending?”

“Keith.”

For a moment Keith thought he’d been caught. He froze, spine straightening as he waited with held breath for Kolivan to round the corner and berate him for not being in his room. But no one turned the corner. No one hauled him off.

“Alone?”

“He can infiltrate the ship easily enough on his own, we’ll have another squad coming from the other end. Once he finds Krolia they can deliver the paladins to the lion.”

Keith blinked, staring down at Yorak who cocked her head to the side in question.

“You sure it’s a good idea to let Keith go alone on a mission with the paladins?”

Keith couldn’t stand still any longer.

 

He paced back and forth in his room, wringing his hands together.

He pulled his right glove off, staring down at the timer on his wrist, the seconds slowly ticking down.

00:00:13:46:11

He’d known all his life he’d be nineteen when he met his soulmate, but he hadn’t been paying attention to the timer until he was left alone with it. When his mother, Thace and Ulaz had left that steady ticking down of time was the only constant in his life. The one grounding thing as he was helpless to the ongoing change around him.

Friends and comrades left the base by the tens and returned by the handful. Casualties was a part of life. It was why Keith was so scarcely allowed on missions. He could remember Krolia’s parting words to Kolivan.

_“If my son gets hurt I will rain hell upon you and this entire base.”_

She’d said it with a snarl before the ship’s door shut. Kolivan may run the base but his daughter still terrified him.

Keith watched as the seconds ran out.

00:00:13:45:59

In mere hours the timer would be at a standstill of zero. In less than a day he’d already know his soulmate.

Cold dread ran through his veins at the very real possibility of his soulmate being within the Empire itself. It was a possibility many of the members of Marmora dreaded. Too many Marmorans were lost to this, dead at the hands of their own soulmates. There were a few instances where a soulmate would leave the Empire for their soulmate. But those were getting more and more rare as Voltron surfaced.

But his soulmate could also be from Voltron. Keith’s feet stuttered in his pacing at the realization. Kolivan said Voltron would be there. It was a shred of hope nestled into the dark creeping fear.

Keith sat on his bed, right wrist held in his left hand. Yorak huffed from behind him on the bed, pleased he finally stopped pacing.

Keith would be lying if he said he hadn’t let his imagination run wild a few times with thoughts of who his timer could be counting down to. It wasn’t until he’d been idly watching the Coalition broadcast on his handheld display screen that his imagined soulmate began to wear blue Voltron armor and a hypnotizing smirk. Regris, especially had taken to teasing him over it after Keith nearly choked on food goo at the sight of the Blue Paladin on a screen in the mess hall.

 

_“Aw, does Keith have a crush on the Blue one?” Regris displayed his sharp teeth in a teasing grin._

_“Shut up.” Keith responded by flicking purple goo at the man sitting across from him._

_“Wait what?” Yven had leaned into the conversation, her red eyes flashing with interest. “Keith has a crush on a Paladin?”_

_“Seems so.” Regris nudged his elbow into Yven’s side smugly. “His face got bright red when the one in blue came on screen.” As though the broadcast could hear Regris the frame changed to display the Blue Paladin, standing between the Princess of the fallen Altea and the Yellow Paladin. Keith lost track of anything being said around him. His eyes were just as blue as his armor, his skin was impossibly clear and his hair looked like it would be soft and pleasant to run fingers through._

_“Shit, that’s one hell of a crush if he’s making that face.” Keith was peripherally aware of Yven whispering to Regris just as he was peripherally aware that his mouth had parted and his eyes were wide in what was probably a look of pure, star-struck awe._

_Keith watched as the image of the Blue Paladin on the screen materialized a gun and gave the camera a devilish grin while the Princess and Black Paladin talked into the camera about how capable they were, even without a Red Paladin._

_Keith felt like he’d been hit with a bolt of pure quintessence directly through his chest._

_“Hey.” Regris had leaned forward to poke Keith in the arm. “What if that’s him?” He asked with a playfully mocking gleam in his eyes. Keith looked down, finding Regris’s dark purple finger directly over his timer._

_Warmth bloomed over Keith’s cheeks as he snatched his arm away._

_“Shut up.”_

 

He was quick to dismiss that. It was counterproductive to build his hopes up when he’d know in just less than a day.

 

It was a half an hour before Kolivan came knocking at Keith’s door with his mission assignment. If he displayed any signs of already knowing he was being sent out Kolivan didn’t comment.

“Keith, to be perfectly honest with you I am conflicted on having you on this mission.” Keith nearly flinched at the words. “I know your timer is running out and I know you will most likely be meeting them on this mission.” Keith turned his gaze to the floor, nodding.

“I understand.” He replied.

“Krolia refuses to work with any other agents.” This had Keith looking back up again. “She has informed me that I either send you or this mission does not happen.” His brows drew together in a scowl. “We need this mission to happen.” Keith nodded, dumbfounded. “Can I trust that the mission will come before your feelings?” Kolivan asked, staring down at Keith. Keith nodded once again. In other words. _‘Would you kill for the Blade. Even if that life was your other half.’_

“Yes.” Kolivan stood there for a moment, staring Keith down. He had to will himself not to shift or look away, he couldn’t show hesitancy.

“You have nine hours before we head out. I recommend getting sleep.” Kolivan stepped back from Keith’s door frame and moved down the hall, leaving Keith’s door to slide shut.

Keith fell back against his mattress and Yorak, the wolf barely prying an eye open to give him an unamused look.

“This is either going to be the best or worst mission ever.” Keith grumbled before curling up next to her.

 

<><><>

 

Keith stared at his gloved hands, elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward in his seat. It wasn’t until Yorak began nosing at Keith’s leg that he came back to himself.

“-come in from here.” Terg was explaining to his two teammates. “Keith will enter from the bottom he’ll meet up with the Voltron Paladins and then go to find Krolia before taking them to the Red lion.” Keith nodded in acknowledgement.

In a single mission he’d be reunited with his mother after two years, he’d be meeting the only other humans he knew of in space, and he was going to find, and potentially be forced to kill, his soulmate. It was a lot to digest.

It would take a couple hours to actually get to the coordinates. But a couple hours wasn’t nearly enough time to process that amount of information.

Keith pulled up his glove, glancing at the numbers.

00:00:03:32:28

He snapped his head up as static filled the cockpit.

“Squads A and B reporting to Voltron. What’s your status?” Terg asked, a holographic image of the Black Paladin displayed before him. Keith had seen him over display screens in the mess hall and even his handheld. He was stoic and held an air of command. But despite the jagged scar across his nose and cheeks, the white streak in his hair, and the focused look in his eyes there was something comforting about his face. Comforting in the same way Keith felt comforted when he looked at pictures of his parents from their time on Earth.

“We’ve set course for the coordinates, we estimate three hours.” There was a crashing noise off screen and the Black Paladin straightened, pointedly not looking away from the screen.

“Lance! Stop bouncing around! I know you’re quite excited but please just sit still.” The Princess’s voice came from off screen, chiding and exasperated, but resigned. Whoever Lance was must have been ‘bouncing around’ for a while.

“We’ll be there an hour ahead of you.” Terg informed the Black Paladin, ignoring the outburst. “My squad will be entering through the front, taking down as many in the command center as we can. We’ll clear a course for you to enter. You’ll be meeting up with Squad B to find the contact who will take you to the Red Lion.” Terg paused, sending a glance in Keith’s direction. “Squad B is made up of one member and his-”

“Cosmic Wolf.” Keith supplied.

“His Cosmic Wolf.”

“A wolf? That’s too cool! Not allowed-” A voice came from off screen but was quickly silenced as the Black Paladin shot a look off to the side. Keith might have been imagining it but he swore the Black Paladin’s lips quirked up.

“We look forward to meeting him and his wolf.” Keith definitely wasn’t imagining that. His voice had a softer edge to it, less formal. Terg cleared his throat, glancing at Keith and Yorak again.

“We’ll make contact when we’ve cleared your course.” With Terg’s words the Black Paladin’s air of authority was back. He nodded once and the call closed with a faint electrical flicker.

“Humans are weird.” Glivs sighed as they sat back, across from Keith. “No offense, runt.” It wasn’t a malicious nickname, at least not when Glivs was the one using it, it was simply a statement on his stature.

“None taken.” Keith felt his lips lift in a half smile. He leaned back, resting his head against the back of his seat while the others went over finer details of their own plan.

 

The flight was two hours. They had no access to wormholes and therefore had to manually maneuver to the coordinates, it was a boring two hours, filled with checking a double checking weapons along with blueprints and escape routes.

 

Keith tilted his knife a fraction, causing the reflection of the overhead light to move on the wall. Yorak watched the light with intent eyes as she’d been doing for the past few minutes. If Keith kept the light in one place long enough Yorak would pounce, attempting to catch it. He snorted to himself as Yorak tripped over her own tail in an attempt to get to the light’s new location. Glivs sat forward, their face resting against their hand, watching Yorak run around.

“Is that normal?” They asked, nodding to the Yorak, who was sat down and pawing at the speck of light.

“‘Dunno.” Keith shrugged. “It’s funny though.” Glivs made a noise of agreement. The two of them watched Yorak smash her nose into her own paw, as the light reflected on the blue and black fur rather than the wall.

“Don’t wanna call your wolf stupid but uh…” Glivs trailed off, sending Keith a smile to let him know they were joking.

“She...has her moments.” Keith admitted with a matching smile.

Terg stood as the lights suddenly flickered off.

“We’re docking.” He informed them. “Keith.” Keith nodded, flipping up his hood and activating his mask. Once all the masks in the cabin were activated the back hatch began to open. It was a short jump to the underbelly of the ship, but it was still exhilarating to be falling through nothing for a moment before he had to activate his jets. There was a peculiar humming in his viens, a thrum of adrenaline he’d never felt on missions before, it met and jumbled with the rolling anxiety in his stomach. He’d never felt like this before. He wouldn’t be surprised if he got sick before the mission was over.

The gloves and soles of their feet in the standard issue suits were equipped with just enough traction for him to crawl his way to a panel. A flash of blue light passed by him, telling him Yorak was already inside.

It took a good moment of prying with his knife to get the panel dislodged from the ship.

Upon hefting himself into the ship he was met with a fallen sentry, a disembodied arm hanging from Yorak’s jaw.

“Good girl.” Keith patted her on the head before getting to work shoving the sentry out the open panel before he replaced the metal. He dropped into a crouch at the corner, pulling up his map.

 

_“You are to rendezvous with the paladins at the lower starboard docking hangar.”_

 

Keith crept around the corner, checking the hall before ducking into the next alcove, and the next. Yorak followed, low to the ground and quick to teleport herself out of view.

At the sound of footsteps Keith froze. They weren’t mechanical and he’d rather not alert the living Galra of his presence aboard the ship.

He and Yorak waited, watching through their narrow view of the hall as two soldiers passed, making idle chatter with each other.

Keith let out a breath as their footsteps and voices faded. They needed to get across the ship as quickly as possible, preferably before Voltron showed up. They had made it halfway to the starboard side before the lights went red, pulsing as alarms blared from every direction.

“Attention, Code Red. Voltron is here.” A voice rang through the speaker system, followed by the thumping of footsteps as crew members rushed to battle stations.

 

“Shit.” Keith ducked into a thin crack within the wall, watching as Yorak zapped herself into the overhead vent. Countless soldiers ran by, shouting commands and orders, splitting off into different sections of the ship.

 

The entire ship began to rumble.

If Keith hadn’t been pressed between two walls he would have pitched forward as his vision went entirely red.

Red with two glowing golden eyes.

The thrumming grew louder, nearly vibrating out of his skin.

And then it stopped.

“What the fuck.” Keith blinked harshly, trying to clear his mind. He could feel Yorak’s nose nudging at his thigh through the opening he’d slipped through, the only thing grounding him. “Yeah, come on.” Keith pried himself out before setting back off towards their destination.

With most of the soldiers having moved to the upper floors it was much easier to skid around corners and sprint down the halls as fast as his legs would allow.

He came to a stop in front of the doors to the starboard hangar, nearly tripping over himself due to his reckless speed. He slammed the open button, watching as the doors slide open to reveal a mess of sentries on the ground. Sliced through or with singed holes blasted through their heads and chests.

The main hangar bay doors were crumpled inwards, wires and beams snapped and exposed. Between the warped metal sat the Blue lion’s open jaws with two figures standing at the end of the ramp, both poised for battle.

Keith felt a rush of air in his lungs. Voltron was here. Then Keith was breathless. Blue. The Blue Paladin was here.

He had to shake his head to stop himself from following that rabbit hole.

With a lunge forward he vaulted himself over the railing and down onto the main hangar floor. Yorak was well ahead of him, zapping herself towards the two figures, tail wagging and tongue hanging out as though greeting old friends. The taller figure bent down, patting Yorak’s head while the smaller figure seemed to keep their gaze locked onto Keith as he rushed towards them, slowing and moving his hands up to show he meant no harm.

As he approached he quickly realized neither of the figures were the Blue Paladin. In fact, only the smaller one was wearing Paladin armor. Green. It was the Green Paladin and the Princess.

“Am I assume you’re Squad B?” The Princess asked, turning to face Keith. He nodded mutely. He knew they couldn’t see his face through his mask but he still felt bad that his eyes were scanning for a third person.

“I’m Allura of Altea and this is Pidge.” She introduced the two of them to him. Pidge raised a hand, weapon deactivating as she waved.

“Keith.” He replied before nodding at the wolf between them. “That’s Yorak.”

“Gesundheit.” Pidge told him and seemed to be trying not to laugh as Keith’s head tilted in confusion.

“We have to get going.” Keith told them, moving to turn around before Allura cleared her throat.

“We came with three.” She told him. “Lance seems to have ran off.”

“Seems to.” Pidge scoffed. “He shouted something about how ‘Love favors the bold’ and then bolted.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, scowling at the hangar door behind Keith.

Keith sighed, quickly trying to come up with a plan.

He turned to Yorak and knelt beside her.

“Minor command deck C. Take them there and find mom.” He told Yorak before standing and turning back to them. “She’ll take you to the contact. I’ll go find your missing paladin.” He didn’t know what response he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t the twin looks of amusement.

“Yeah, sure, sure. Go find loverboy.” Pidge waved him off as she and Allura followed Yorak.

“Loverboy?” Keith whispered to himself. He felt like he’d heard that term before but he couldn’t remember where.

He paused at the doors they’d pointed him to, he rolled up the bottom of his right glove.

00:00:00:12:36

Shit.

 

<><><>

 

Allura had to admit, following a Cosmic Wolf down the halls of a Galran war ship was up there in terms of weirdness. But it didn’t seem like they had much of a choice. Pidge had apparently agreed.

“How’s it going in there?” Shiro’s voice filtering through the comms was a breath of relief.

“Lassie’s taking us to the well Timmy fell into.” Pidge deadpanned. Allura was completely lost on the joke but Shiro snorted in laughter.

“Making headway to the contact, then?” He asked.

“Indeed. Although I will admit I did not expect to be led by a wolf.” Allura could sense Shiro’s frown through the comms.

“Where’s the rest of Squad B?”

“Gone to find Lance. Who, of course, booked it the first chance he got.” Pidge’s grinding teeth could be heard.

“Give him a break. His timer’s almost empty, this is the happiest I’ve seen him since we left Earth.” Shiro chided softly. “I’m sure it’s a very capable wolf. It is part of the Blade of Marmora.”

“Can animals be granted membership to a cult?” Hunk’s voice came through the comms.

Shiro and Hunk were playing guards, fending off fighter ships and keeping the coast clear for Allura, Pidge and Lance.

“It’s not a cult.” Shiro tried, although he knew it was pointless.

Allura stopped short as Yorak came to a halt. She was braced enough that Pidge colliding into her back didn’t send them sprawling. Yorak turned, moving towards a door. Pidge and Allura were quick to take up either side of the door, Pidge’s bayard activated and Allura’s staff in hand.

The door slid open, revealing a single galra standing at the command station. She was in armor signifying a high rank within the ship. From where Allura stood, peeking around the doorway she could see the woman’s eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown as her fingers flew over keypads.

Security feeds from all over the ship were displayed before her. One at the center being the largest. It followed a figure moving through the halls, rifle in hand.

Lance.

Allura turned to Pidge, sharing a look of unease. She was about to quietly voice a plan when Yorak, seemingly worryless, trotted through the door and right up to the Galran soldier. Allura froze as she watched the wolf nudge the woman’s hand.

The woman turned in surprise before her face morphed into a smile.

“Yorak!” She cooed, kneeling to ruffle the fur of his neck. “What a good girl!” She paused then, looking up towards the open door. “Keith?” She called out.

Allura deflated in relief, seeing Pidge do the same. The two stepped into the doorway together. The woman froze before recognizing the Voltron armor.

“Where’s Keith?” She asked, standing. She stood almost a full head and a half taller than Allura.

“Went to go find that idiot.” Pidge pointed to the security feed of Lance looking hopelessly lost. The woman rolled her eyes.

“Sounds like him.” She muttered. “I’m Krolia, I have the access codes to the Red Lion’s hangar.”

“I’m Allura, this is Pidge.” Allura introduced them for the second time in the span of ten or so minutes. “We should get moving to the lion.”

“Very well. We’ll retrieve my son and your teammate on the way.” Krolia told them, walking between the two of them and out the door with Yorak on her heels.

“Son? What it this, Keeping Up With The Marmorans?” Pidge whispered to Allura who simply shrugged.

 

<><><>

 

Keith was running out of places to look, and he was growing frantic. The numbers on his wrist kept ticking down farther and farther. Any second now he was either going to run into a Galran soldier or Allura and Pidge’s teammate. One situation seemed to good to be true, and the other sent an icy tendril of fear through his spine. He knew he’d promised Kolivan, but words and actions were much different things.

Dread filled him as the echoing of footsteps came from down the hall. Uniform footsteps matching that of a Galran soldier.

_Shit, shit, shit_

Keith was torn between finding a place to hide and accepting his fate when he was suddenly yanked to the side and into what looked like a storage closet. He hadn’t even realized there was a door beside him.

The storage closet door slid shut and Keith leaned back against the wall with a sigh of relief. Which lasted until he looked up at his savior.

Blue armor.

Clear, brown skin.

His eyes were even bluer in person, their vibrancy over the display screens paled in comparison to the real deal.

Two sets of quiet beeping erupted in the space between them. Keith’s wrist began to vibrate like a timer gone off.

A timer.

Keith blinked, roughly pulling up his glove to inspect his wrist.

 

00:00:00:00:00

 

Keith’s glove slid back into place as his arms fell to his sides, a rush of both relief and nervous excitement washing over him

“Hey.” The Blue Paladin, Lance, was smiling at him. It was such a beautifully bright smile Keith felt like he had to squint.

“Hi.” He replied, no more than a breath. He wasn’t entirely sure if his mask had even picked it up.

If possible, Lance’s smile grew.

Their small moment was interrupted by a voice from Lance’s helmet.

“Lance, we’ve found the contact. Where are you.”

“We’re-woah!” Lance cut himself off as Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the storage closet, he was filled with the sudden need to _move_. Keith kept Lance close behind him as he navigated through the halls. He had no idea where they were going, but he felt like it was the right direction. He could sense something inside of him highlighting a clear path. “We’re on the move, princess. Meet you at Red, I guess.” Lance told Allura, focusing on not tripping as Keith pulled him along.

Keith came up short at a fork in the hall, dropping Lance’s arm before closing his eyes.

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. The path to the far right was lit up in bright, shimmering red.

Keith reached back, grabbing Lance before taking off down the far right hall. He doesn’t look back, especially not after realizing he’d grabbed Lance’s hand. And especially, especially not when he realizes he still hasn’t properly introduced himself or said anything of substance.

Kolivan would be proud.

Krolia? Not so much.

 

They found themselves at a door, a locked door requiring a code. The metal too strong to blast through and no vents to climb into.

“We’re at the door, we just need the codes.” Lance spoke into his helmet before turning to Keith, propping his shoulder against a wall and grinning at him. “I’m Lance, nice to meet you, _Nameless Soulmate_.” He puts emphasis on the end, it’s not unkind but Keith still feels like a bristling cat.

“Keith, my name’s Keith.” He replies, biting down a snappy remark about how they’re still on a mission. He finds himself awkwardly holding out his hand. He doesn’t know why he thought it would be appropriate to offer his soulmate a handshake but Lance finds it hilarious. He’s hunched over and laughing as Keith huffs and begins to retract his hand. To be fair, Keith thought he was going to have to kill his soulmate. He hadn’t prepared himself for this.

“No wait.” Lance snatches his hand from the air, lacing their fingers together and gently holding it. “There. Better.” Keith was infinitely thankful for the mask covering the blush he knew was spread across his face. He ducked his head a bit, leaning on the wall next to Lance. The Blue Paladin was holding his hand.

They stood like that for a minute or so. Keith avoiding eye contact and trying not to combust while Lance grinned at him in amusement. Keith didn’t notice others coming up until Yorak jumped up against Keith’s side.

“Oh shit, is that the Cosmic Wolf? That’s badass!” Lance’s eyes were wide as he stared at Yorak.

Keith turned to see his mother, Allura and Pidge staring pointedly at their clasped hands.

“The uh...The codes.” Keith used his free hand to point to the door, highly reluctant to let go of Lance’s hand.

“Oh so he gets to hold your hand but I don’t even get a hello.” Krolia raised an eyebrow. Her tone was that of amusement rather than actual chiding.

“Hello mom, I love you, mom. Please open the door, mom.” Keith deadpanned. He hears Lance swear under his breath from beside him

“Two fuckin’ years, you’d think the boy would miss me.” Krolia grumbled teasingly as she made her way to the access panel to input the codes.

When the door slid open Keith felt a rush of pure adrenaline, something telling him he belonged in that hanger.

“The Red Lion is extremely temperamental, he’s picky and stubborn, so we’ll need to either get through to him quickly or to clear a path for Coran.” Allura was speaking to Pidge and Lance. “I’m not sure my bond with my father is enough for him to let my pilot him…” She paused. “Let’s hope we can bring him home.

Keith dropped Lance’s hand, it took great difficulty to ignore the boy’s resulting pout.

He stepped through the hangar doors before the others, eyes landing on the Red Lion. He was encased in a glowing red particle barrier, Altean in nature and design.

He ducked forward as shots fired off from beside him. Two sentries fell to the floor, smoking holes blasted in the exact center of each chest.

“I got you, buddy.” Keith turned to look at Lance’s smile. Warmth bloomed through his chest as his breath caught in his lungs. He decided then and there he’d never get used to Lance’s smile.

“Nice aim.” It was a lame reply but Lance seemed to glow at the compliment.

“Come on loverboys.” Pidge was suddenly at Keith’s side, pushing at Lance’s torso. Lance gave Keith a look as though sharing an inside joke, Keith could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips and felt the need to reach out and touch Lance. Grab his hand, place a hand on his cheek, anything. Keith realized he quite liked the feeling.

Keith tore his gaze from Lance, following the group up to the Red Lion.

Allura stepped forward, pressing her hand against the barrier.

“Red. Please let me in.” Her voice already sounded resigned.

A wave of silence rolled over the hangar, a collective held breath releasing in disappointment. Allura turned, a hard resolve shining in her eyes.

“Lance, I need you back in Blue to help Shiro and Hunk clear a path for Co-” She was cut off, jolting forward as the floor rumbled beneath them.

There was a flash through the Red Lion’s eyes, a sign of life. Before anything could be done about it a wave of sentries made rushed in through the hangar door, shots aimed at the group.

Pidge and Lance were quick to pull up particle shields, Lance firing shots from behind their cover with deadly precision, but there were too many. Yorak stood back, behind Krolia’s legs. She was terrifying in close combat, but not great in a gunfight.

“Keith!” Krolia grabbed his attention before offering him her interlocked hands, a boost. He nodded, pulling his blade from its sheath. He placed his foot on his mother’s hands, taking hold of her shoulder and giving her a nod.

There was a shout of surprise from Lance as Keith was launched into the air. He activated his blade mid air, slicing through sentries as he landed, one leg outstretched and a hand bracing himself on the floor with his blade poised. The surprise gave him an edge as he bounced up, kicking one sentry into another, causing them to topple over, before turning and plunging his blade through a third, yanking out wiring with his blade. He kept his eye on the shots from Lance and Krolia. If he was completely honest he was watching Krolia’s shots more than Lance’s, it was clear from Lance’s earlier demonstration Keith needn’t worry about Lance accidentally catching him in crossfire.

Keith thinned out the first row of sentries before Pidge and Allura joined him, Allura leveling sentries with her staff while Pidge went for their legs.

Keith turned just in time to raise his blade, blocking the hilt of a gun headed for his head. He grunted at the force, the sentry pushing his weight down. Keith felt his leg slip a fraction against the floor before the sentry suddenly no longer had a head attached to its body, the limbs falling limp at Keith’s feet. He looked over to see Lance’s gun aimed exactly where the sentry was, a deadly look of concentration on his face.

Keith shot him a thumbs up, loving the way it made Lance’s lips turn upwards.

The crowd of sentries was thinning down as the five of them cut through, allowing Yorak to join them, pulling sentries apart with her teeth. He had to admit he was impressed with Voltron, Pidge looked so small and young but she was utterly ruthless with her weapon, some sort of sharp blade knuckles. Allura lived up to every tale of ancient Alteans, taking down her enemies with a powerful grace and beauty in her movements and stance.

And Lance. Lance’s aim was incredibly impressive, Keith didn’t think he’d seen him miss during the entire fight. The thought of the boy holding the gun only added to Keith’s awestruck marveling.

Keith yelped as he was grabbed by his hood like a kitten grabbed by the scruff. His knife was kicked out of his hands, clattering out of reach as he was thrown onto the floor, a boot pressing his hands behind his back. His mask deactivated as he struggled against the boot, gritting his teeth.

“Krolia!” A voice above him reverberated through the hangar. Everything stopped. Shots ceased firing, everyone froze. Keith could only see Pidge and Allura from where his face was pressed against the floor, both were staring at him with wide eyes and horrified expressions. He could hear Yorak’s growl from his other side, but even she didn’t move.

“Let him go.”

“Keith!”

Krolia and Lance called out at the same time.

“Krolia, you’re a traitor to the empire.” The galra above him snarled.

“What do you want, General?” Krolia asked in response, her voice cold.

“I want the rest of the Voltron Lions.”

Krolia scoffed loudly.

“What makes you think one soldier is worth Voltron.” Keith watched Allura and Pidge both turn to look at Krolia in surprise. Keith knew what she was doing, and was desperately hoping it would work. It was a fifty/fifty toss up, if he believed her he’d either let Keith go...or kill him on the spot.

“Let’s test that theory then.” The general replied before Keith heard the whirr of a laser gun charging itself to fire.

No dice.

“No wait-” Allura stepped forward.

A shot echoed through the hangar, or was it two shots? It was definitely loud enough to be two.

Searing pain ripped through Keith’s shoulder at the same time as the foot lifted from his back, the General stumbling backwards. Keith cried out, spine going rigid and eyes widening as the burning sensation clouded all of his other senses.

Everything happened so quickly, but the rumbling of the floor and ear splitting roar were hard to miss. He heard gasps from where Allura and Pidge stood. Lance entered his field of vision, kneeling down to him.

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance asked, carefully rolling Keith over onto his back and gently pulling him into his lap.

Keith blinked up at him, deep blue eyes clouded with worry. He could see Krolia retrieving his knife out of the corner of his eye before coming to kneel on the other side of Keith next to Yorak. The wolf stared at him with pitiful eyes, ears flattened against her head.

“Peachy.” Keith grinned weakly up at Lance, watching in satisfaction as some of the worry melted into amusement.

Lance reached up, fingers hesitant, and brushed a lock of Keith’s hair out of his face.

“We’ll get you fixed up, don’t worry.” Lance assured him. Keith would have shrugged if he could have. “You are...extremely gorgeous.” He murmured, he probably meant it to be under his breath or too quiet for Keith to hear.

“You’re not so bad yourself, hotshot.” Keith gave him a crooked grin as Lance’s cheeks turned red.

“Here, prop him up.” Krolia interrupted. Lance pulled Keith into a sitting position, careful of his shoulder. He was quick to reach his hands out, looking for a way to ease any pain as Keith winced and grit his teeth. Krolia reached behind him, ripping the hood from his suit before tying it into a sling for Keith’s arm. “This won’t work too well, I’m not medically trained. He needs a doctor.”

“Healing pods!” Allura’s voice was rushed. “We have healing pods on the castle ship!” She told them. “Lance get to the Blue Lion and help Hunk and Shiro, we’ll get Keith to the ship.”

Lance frowned.

“But- Shit.” He nodded.

Keith inhaled sharply as his vision went red like before, somehow more vibrant and urgent. He felt a pull from the Golden eyes.

When his vision came back Lance was looking down at him with renewed worry, Krolia looked on the verge of panic.

“Help me up.” Keith attempted to heft himself up with his good arm.

“Keith, we have to get you to a pod.” Lance argued but still offered him help in standing.

“No, I…” Keith trailed off as he straightened, turning to the Red Lion. He pushed back the knowledge that everyone watched him as he made his way to the particle barrier.

He reached his hand out to the barrier, expecting to make contact with it.

Instead, the barrier fell. It disintegrated from the top down as the Red Lion stood and roared.

If Lance hadn’t been following Keith closely he would have been knocked back on his ass. He fell into Lance’s arms, flinching at the pressure on his shoulder.

“Well shit. Welcome to the team, Red Paladin.” Keith looked up, finding Lance grinning widely down at him.

Keith opened his mouth to question but was cut off by Allura’s still frantic voice.

“We can explain what this means when we’re back on the castle and after your healed. Can you fly?” She asked, looking relieved as Keith nodded. “We need you to fly the Red Lion into the Castle of Lions.” Keith nodded, still confused. “Pidge, please go with Lance to get Blue.” Pidge nodded. Lance stood Keith back up, letting his hands linger, reluctant to let go.

“I’ll see you on the castle.” He paused, running a thumb over Keith’s cheek. “We have a lot to talk about.” Keith nodded, watching Lance turn around and run to catch up with Pidge.

 

<><><>

 

The door to the healing pod opened with a hiss, pulling Keith from stasis and depositing him directly into the arms of the person in front of the pod. Keith groaned groggily, wiping at his eye and snuggling into the warmth now surrounding him.

“Fucking adorable.” The words were quiet but rumbled through the chest his face pressed against.

Keith blinked his eyes open, steadying his hands on Lance’s shoulders as he pulled back.

“Lance…” He smiled slowly, body still attempting to remember how to function.

“Wow.” Lance’s hand came up to Keith’s face, cradling his jaw and cheek. “I couldn’t tell if it was just the light, but you have the most beautiful eyes.” Keith’s face bloomed with heat, he could only imagine the blush overtaking his cheeks. Lance definitely noticed, gently caressing Keith’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“You’re one to talk.” Keith grumbled out in his irrational need to defend himself. From what? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t used to people complimenting him, much less doing do while looking at him with such soft intensity. He ducked his head into Lance’s hand, hiding his face.

Lance’s responding laugh was nothing short of magical.

“You’re awake!” Krolia’s voice came from behind him. Keith turned to face the door, somewhat selfishly leaning back into Lance’s arms. He didn’t want to step away from Lance yet, and he figured it wasn’t unwelcome contact if Lance’s hands on his upper arms said anything.

At the door, coming in was his mother, followed very closely by Yorak, as well as Allura, Pidge, the Black Paladin and the Yellow Paladin, and a man with bright red hair, a large moustache and Altean features. “How are you feeling?” Krolia asked, rushing forward to pull Keith into a tight hug. Keith grunted but grinned, hugging her back. Yorak reared up, her paws landing on Keith’s shoulder as she nuzzled her face into his.

“Good as new.” Keith wheezed, laughing softly as Yorak licked his face. Krolia let him go after a kiss to his forehead.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Keith and Krolia stepped apart as the Black Paladin approached.

“It’s nice to meet you, Keith. I’m Shiro.” He greeted, holding out his hand to shake. “Lance has been talking nonstop about you while you were healing.” Lance’s betrayed noise went ignored. “It’s good to finally have a Red Paladin.” Keith paused at that.

“About that.” He started, dropping Shiro’s hand. “What...what does that mean?” He asked. “Like what does that entail? What are my duties? Is there a schedule?” The words rushed out as Keith’s brows furrowed. Shiro lifted a placating hand, comforting smile on his face stopping the flow of Keith’s questions.

“There isn’t really a schedule. It’s more of a full time gig.” He admitted. Keith glanced at Krolia.

This would mean leaving the Blade. Not that he minded too much, but he would be lying if he said that wasn’t a scary thought.

“I’ve already talked to Kolivan. He’s willing to give you permanent leave.” Krolia told him, giving him a reassuring smile. “I’ve informed him it would be in the best interest of both the universe and his health.” Keith didn’t miss the way the Paladins eyed her with curious looks tinged with fear. He figured Kolivan wasn’t known for being reasonable or agreeable.

“I get to say bye to people, right?” He asked Shiro, who looked mildly alarmed by the question before assuring Keith he was free to leave the castle whenever he wished.

“Hey, uh…” The Yellow Paladin began. “Hi, I’m Hunk. Good to meet you. I’m sorry if this sounds insensitive but I’m sure we’re all wondering. Why do you look human?” He asked. Krolia immediatley ducked to suppress laughter into her hand.

Keith scowled at her before turning back to Hunk.

“I’m half human.” That seemed to surprise them if Lance’s wide eyes and Shiro’s eyebrows shooting into his hairline said anything.

“I crash-landed on earth during a scouting expedition and his father found me.” Krolia’s smile was bittersweet as she spoke. They’d lost Keith’s father in a fire when Keith was young. Krolia didn’t talk about it much, as he found most people who’d lost there soulmate didn’t.

“I didn’t realize the Galra knew about Earth.” Shiro looked concerned as he spoke.

“The empire doesn’t really care about them. Doesn’t see Earth as worth the effort.” Krolia shrugged.

“Cool. My soulmate is a half human, sword wielding ninja.” Lance grinned, leaving Keith speechless again.

“Speaking of!” The man with the moustache spoke, raising a finger in the air. “I believe these two have much to discuss.” He began herding people out of the room. “I’m Coran, it’s so nice to meet you, Keith.” Keith smiled, nodding to Coran. He pointedly ignored his mother’s stare, blushing when she gave him a knowing smile.

Keith hadn’t realized he was overwhelmed until the room was empty. With an exhausted sigh he slumped against the steps.

“Yeah, they’re a lot.” Lance spoke quietly, lowering himself to sit next to Keith. Their thighs were a fraction of an inch apart, Keith was tempted to shift just so he could have some form of contact with Lance. He wasn’t sure if that was allowed.

Silence washed over them, Keith stared at the white floors, thinking of something to say.

What was he supposed to say to his soulmate. A Paladin of Voltron. His new Teammate. Man whose image on the display screens he’d almost drooled at. He figured he’s just never admit that last part.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to kill you.”

Foot, meet mouth.

“What?” Lance looked at him in alarm. Keith’s eyes widened as he attempted to back pedal.

“I-The…” He stared at Lance’s surprised and horrified face. “I thought you were going to be an Empire soldier.” His voice was barely a squeak. He quickly buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. “I saw that I was going to meet you on the mission so I just thought-” He trailed off. He jolted slightly as Lance’s hand rested on his shoulder.

“I mean this from the bottom of my heart when I say this-” He began. Keith opened his fingers to look at him as he spoke. “I am truly, utterly, and oh-so-genuinely fucking terrified of the Blade of Marmora.” Then he smiled, a reassuring and comforting one, still as bright as the sun. Keith couldn’t stop himself from snorting in laughter.

“They’re not so bad. Just a little intense.” Keith took his hands off his face, resting his elbows against his knees and smiling back at Lance. They shared eye contact in silence before both breaking into giggles.

“You’re so cute.” Keith’s face went red at the compliment, he pushed down the urge to cover his face with great difficulty.

“You keep complimenting me.” He grumbled as he fought a smile.

“You keep being cute.” Lance replied. Keith was convinced he imagined Lance sliding closer, but the bump of Lance’s hip and knee on his said it was real.

“I’m gunna have to get used to getting complimented, aren’t I?” Keith asked, again willing away the urge to hide. Lance’s smile dropped and his expression became more serious and solemn.

“We should talk about that.” Lance started, playing with his hands in his lap. Anxiety rolled through Keith’s chest, pushing at his ribs uncomfortably. Worst case scenarios flashed through his head. “What do you want?” Lance asked. “Like, I know since I was little I’ve been dreaming about my soulmate and instantly falling in love, but…” He paused, biting at his lip and turning his head to look at Keith. “I want to know what you want.” Keith felt air rush out of him in relief, apparently audibly. He chuckled softly, mentally berating himself for thinking Lance was going to leave, or tell him he wasn’t good enough.

“I don’t know.” He admitted quietly. “I grew up with stories about my parents but also stories about soulmates on opposite ends of the war having to kill each other.” He paused. “I honestly didn’t think I’d get this far.” Lance nodded before smiling softly. He reached out and took one of Keith’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand.

“Then we’ll take this slow.” He said. “We can go at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. I’m happy enough to just be near you.” Then his smile turned playful. “I’ll be damned if I don’t get to court you like a proper gentleman.” Keith couldn’t contain laughter that could only be described as giggles.

“Taking it slow sounds good.” Keith agreed, smiling at their clasped hands before his eyes moved up to Lance’s.

Yeah, he’d never get tired of that smile.

 

<><><>

 

Keith couldn’t sleep. It was one of those nights where no matter how tired he was or what he tried he couldn’t get his mind to shut off. He’d finally decided he should at least be moving. Yorak was sound asleep on at the end of Keith’s bed. He was careful not to wake her as he slipped out of the room.

His bare feet padded against the hall as he made his way to the kitchen, right wrist held in his left hand. He caught himself staring down at the numbers there.

 

00:00:00:00:00

 

It had been like that for months now. Keith smiled to himself as he ran his thumb over the zeroes.

Upon entering the kitchen he realized he wasn’t alone.

Lance leaned against one of the counters, facing away from Keith with a glass of water set in front of him. He was shirtless and wearing deep blue sweatpants, hair looking like he’d just rolled out of bed. In the dim glow of the emergency lights Keith could see him running light fingers over his own wrist.

With a grin Keith snuck up behind him. He snatched the glass of water just as he leaned his hip on the counter next to Lance.

“Aw, thanks babe.” He joked, taking a sip from the glass, grinning around the rim as Lance’s look of surprise morphed into a playful scowl.

“You are perfectly capable of getting your own glass.” Lance chided, but made no move to take back the glass.

“Yeah but this is easier, and much more fun.” Keith puts the glass back on the counter and faces Lance. “Why are you up?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Lance replied, bumping their hips. He sighed in resignation when Keith raised an eyebrow. “I was thinking about home.” he admitted. Keith nodded but said nothing, letting Lance have the space to talk. “I just...I know they know I’m alive and okay now. But I miss them. I miss getting to talk to them.” He leaned his arms against the counter, hanging his head. Keith reached a hand out to place on Lance’s arm. He was always much better and more comfortable with physical reassurance than verbal. “I want you to meet them.” Lance’s voice was quiet. He turned to look at Keith, his eyes sad and longing. “I want to show you my home, take you to the beach.” Lance told him. Keith’s heart stuttered, lurching itself to his throat.

“I’d love that.” He replied, giving Lance a small smile. “I can’t wait to meet them all. I want to see all your favorite places on Earth.” He leaned forward, pulling Lance into a hug.

It was a somewhat awkward hug until Lance shifted, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and burying his face in Keith’s neck. Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, an action Lance teased him for when he first started but Keith had noticed it did wonders for Lance’s anxiety.

“Hey.” Lance pulled back with a questioning look. Keith pointedly ignored his heart pounding in his chest as he realize how close their faces were. “Wanna hear a secret?” He asked, hoping to all hell this was a good idea. Lance nodded, looking at Keith curiously. “I had a crush on you before I met you.” Keith’s voice was quiet but the words sounded loud to his own ears. Lance’s face went entirely blank, unreadable. Keith floundered, looking away in embarrassment. “I mean, the coalition broadcast came up on my personal display screen and I thought you were cute, and then it started broadcasting in the dining hall and my friends on the base kept making fun of me.” He was rambling, doing a horrible job of backpedaling. “Because apparently I had this really dopey face, but I didn’t know anything about you, I just thought you were really cute-”

“Can I kiss you?”

Keith’s jaw snapped shut in shock, immediately followed by feeling like his heart was swelling. The look in Lance’s eyes would have knocked him off his feet if he hadn’t been wedged between Lance and the counter. A look of pure awe and hope.

Keith nodded, not trusting his voice.

He’d barely finished the nod when Lance’s hand cupped his jaw. Warm, soft lips met Keith’s as his eyes fell shut.

It lasted for a few seconds before Lance pulled away, resting his forehead against Keith’s. Keith’s eyes fluttered open, immediately met with the brilliant blue of Lance’s. Keith’s pulled Lance back down, kissing him again. Keith’s chest fluttered as their lips slotted together and Lance pulled him closer. He felt Lance’s hand in his hair and sighed softly against Lance’s lips. Keith didn’t have any kisses to compare it to, but if he did he imagined this would surpass them all.

He let out a breathy laugh as they pulled apart.

“Stay in my room tonight.” Lance whispered, giving Keith a look that left him speechless. When Lance got such intense looks of adoration Keith felt like he was floating. He bet if he could see is own looks to Lance they’d be just as lovestruck. “I just want to hold you, know you’re there.” Keith nodded, melting at Lance’s smile.

 

<><><>

 

Keith says ‘I love you’ first.

They’re lying in bed, facing each other, their fingers intertwined between them. Yorak has taken up residence in Lance’s room, having dragged a pillow in for her own bed at the foot of theirs. Lance is singing softly as he plays with Keith’s fingers, and Keith is watching him sleepily.

“I love you.” The words slipped out, Keith almost didn’t realize they had until Lance paused, falling silent and looking up at Keith.

“What?” His voice was barely a whisper.

Keith’s face goes red and he’s overcome with the urge to hide his face in the pillow. But he powered through, looking Lance square in the eyes and repeating himself.

“I love you, Lance.”

Lance’s smile lights up the dark room. He lunges forward, tackling Keith against the bed to pepper his face with kisses while the boy under him giggles.

“I love you too, Keith.” Lance told him, grinning down at him with tears forming in his eyes. “I love you so much.”

That was the night their timers turned grey.

Keith’s heart had never felt so full.

 

<><><>

 

Keith sat back in complete and utter shock. It seemed like everything was at a standstill, even Red’s usual thrum through his veins was quieted.

Complete disbelief and shock.

Keith expected to wake up at any second.

Earlier that month they’d taken Lotor down, he’d been locked in a high security prison and was awaiting trial.

Earlier that week Haggar had fallen by Allura’s hands, dead before she hit the ground.

So Keith stared, blank and in utter shock, as he watched Zarkon’s fall.

The Galran empire had been split for years now, more than half of Zarkon’s forces defecting to join under Kolivan’s command.

It had all been winding down to this.

They looked like ants that far down from where Keith and Red hovered. Shiro standing behind Allura where she stood over Zarkon’s figure, staff embedded in his chest. She yanked it out, stepping back where Shiro reached out a hand to steady her.

“Is he…” Pidge’s voice came through their comms.

“He’s dead.” Shiro’s tone was definite, it allowed for no argument.

“We...We won.” Hunk sounded just as shocked as Keith felt. “It’s over?”

“It’s over.”

 

Keith felt numb as he navigated back to the castle. Everything felt surreal. He stared ahead, unseeing as he landed red and pulled himself out of the pilot seat. He pulls off his helmet, letting his braid fall against his back. Once the ramp out of Red began to lower it hit him.

They won. The war was over. The ten thousand year old war was over.

“Keith!” Keith could see Lance on the other side of the hangar and took off in a sprint, slamming into his boyfriend as he was picked up and twirled around. “We won!” Lance cried out triumphantly, the end muffling as Keith pressed their lips together.

“We won, we won, we won.” Keith murmured against Lance’s lips as he punctuated each syllable with a kiss. Lance began spinning them around again, the two giggling between rushed, excited kisses.

“Come home with me.” Lance blurts, stunning Keith. To Keith’s credit it takes much less time to process than it would have when they first started dating.

“Yes! Yes, absolutely.” With another kiss Lance is settling him down and taking off in a long-winded spiel about how much Keith is going to love his family, and how much they’re going to love him. “I can’t wait to meet them.” Keith tells him, cupping Lance’s face in his hands.

The years of war had beaten them both down. Keith had a large, angry scar running up the right side of his face, from his jaw to his cheek. Lance had a thin, pale scar running from his left eyebrow down to the cheek, thankfully bypassing his eye.

“I want to be your home, Keith.”

Keith presses a soft kiss to the bottom of his scar.

“You already are.”

 

<><><>

 

Lance swung their hands between them as they walked quietly along the road. Keith felt content, mildly overwhelmed, but content. Lance’s mother had all but smothered him in love and Lance’s niece and nephew had decided Keith was a fun jungle gym. Accepted. He felt accepted by them.

He was used to feeling alone when surrounded by lots of people, and he’d more recently become accustomed to feeling like his world was full when it was just he and Lance. But tonight he had felt seen and accepted while surrounded by people.

Keith knew nothing about Earth languages but thought it was adorable when Lance’s face lit up red when his mother had gestured to Keith, given Lance a pointed look and said-

_“Futuro yerno.”_

She’d referred to him as _mijo_ for the rest of dinner, laughing as Lance blushed.

He ran his thumb over the back of Lance’s hand, smiling to himself as they made their way to the beach. Lance had insisted he show Keith the beach, even if it was nearing sunset.

Keith had never seen an ocean until then. It spanned over the horizon, lighting up brilliantly as the sun sunk towards it.

The sand between his toes was still warm as he stared out at the vibrant colors.

“Keith.” Lance’s voice was quiet as he stepped in front of Keith, taking Keith’s hand in both of his. He looked serious. Keith looked up at him, blinking in confusion at his tone.

The sun sat directly behind Lance’s head, lighting up around him like a halo and splashing warm colors throughout his hair.

“I love you.” Lance told him as Keith reached his free hand up to push hair that had fallen out of his ponytail behind his ear.

“I love you too, Lance…” Keith replied, tilting his head.

“The day we met was the best day of my life.” Lance looked directly into his eyes as he spoke. “Followed by our first kiss, and when you first said you loved me.” a small smile graced his face. “But hopefully today can take first place.” He looked down, running his fingers over the greyed out zeroes on Keith’s wrist.

“Lance, what-” Keith began but Lance shushed him gently.

“No, no questions. I have a speech.” He closed his eyes and inhaled a shaky breath. “I just now realized that you growing up on a rock in space means you have no idea what I’m doing but please let me finish.” Keith nodded, smiling. “I’d dreamed about meeting my soulmate all my life. I thought when I ended up in space my numbers would reset...but they didn’t. They lead me to you. A socially constipated half galra who stole my heart the second I saw you. I think even if our timers hadn’t gone off I still would have dreamed about your eyes.” He huffed out a soft laugh. “You’re my everything, Keith.” Keith could feel himself crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. Lance reached up, pulling at the thin chain around his neck. He took Keith’s hand and dropped the necklace into it. “So, I’m asking you now, because I knew from the moment our timers went off I wanted to spend my life with you...” He looked up, pinning Keith with his eyes. “Marry me, Keith.”

A sob ripped itself from Keith’s chest as he nodded.

“Yes! Yes, of course.” Keith clutched the ring and the chain running through it. He threw his arms around Lance, burying his face in Lance’s neck.

When he pulled back to look at Lance the sun had met the horizon, a sliver of the most beautiful violet amongst an ocean of the darkest blue, dotted with stars.

He saw his future in Lance’s smiling face with the ocean rolling behind him and the cool breeze on his skin.

He saw Lance.

 

<><><>

 

_I don’t look at you like you hung the moon._

_Because you didn’t._

_You are the moon._

_And the sun, and the stars._

_And every planet in between._

_You are life itself as I know it._

_My entire universe._

_I love you, Lance._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading!!!! Let me know what you thought!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!!!  
> You can find me on Tumblr as etherealshiro


End file.
